1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heating power control device and a heating power control method for controlling heating power of a cooking appliance, and the present disclosure relates to a recording medium storing a computer program for controlling heating power of a cooking appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-14372 proposes a technique for turning off the heat of a cooking appliance in a case where a user (a person who cooks) leaves a kitchen during cooking involving heating and does not return to the kitchen within a predetermined period of time.
However, the technique of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-14372 still needs further improvements.